


Sweet Thing

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Parenthood, jesus' son is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl and Paul have been in a relationship for two years when Paul's son asks if he can call Daryl 'Daddy' too.





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, writing my flat ass off

The night air is cold around them, and the sound of their boots scuffing against the concrete path is one of the few things that can be heard in the almost deserted park. Their hands are clasped together between them, and they're walking so close that their shoulders bump now and then.

Paul sighs when his phone rings from in his jean pocket, and he has to let go of Daryl's hand to fish it out. Maggie's name and her photo are flashing across the screen, and he smiles at Daryl apologetically as he brings it up to his ear.

"Hey, Maggie. Everything, okay?" He asks, trying to keep the worried tone out of his voice, while he and Daryl come to a stop.

"Yeah, he's just fine. I'm sorry to do this, but I'm actually not feeling well, and I don't want Monroe to catch it. I think it would be best if you came and got him." She explains to him, and Paul can hear a slight croak in his voice.

"That's alright, me and Daryl are just having a walk by Santiago's, we'll come and get him now so that you can get some rest," Paul tells her, and they share a couple more words before Paul hangs up.

"He okay?" Daryl asks, his voice sounding worried as he frowns at Paul.

Paul nods and reaches for his hand again once he's tugged his phone back into his pocket, and they begin walking again. "Maggie's not feeling well, doesn't want him to catch it. So, we'll get him and then head home, cut date night a little short." Paul says, glancing down at his watching and seeing it's half past seven.

"Alright," Daryl replies, and he shifts closer to wrap his arm around Paul's lower back and pull him against him.

Paul chuckles softly and lifts his arm around Daryl's shoulders. "Man, you really cannot take the cold." He laughs.

"Shut up, asshole." Daryl grunts.

 

* * *

 

Daryl watches through the window as Paul walks up the driveway to Maggie and Glenn's front door to retrieve his son.

Daryl could sense the worry that he might get sick radiating off Paul the entire drive to Maggie's, and he suspects it'll be the same on the way back to the house. They had moved into the house together four months ago, just after they got engaged, Daryl can't really seem to remember a time when Paul and Monroe weren't in his life, having been in a relationship with Paul for almost two years now.

He would be lying to himself if he didn't say that he had been terrified at the start, it wasn't that he was afraid of being in a relationship, he had been in them before. He was terrified because Monroe had been two at the time, and entering a relationship where a kid is involved in is a serious thing. Paul had told him on their first date, and Daryl finally stopped questioning whether he could handle it around their fourth, and called himself an idiot when he finally met the boy because he was an absolute delight.

What made it easier is that there was no second father in the picture, Paul had had his son via surrogacy and his sperm when he had realised he wanted a child but didn't want to wait for the relationship. Paul told Daryl it was the best decision he ever made. Daryl thinks that deciding to continue seeing Paul, is easily the best one he ever made. Not having a second father, made it easier due to the lack of custody battles and there was no jealousy around Daryl being around his son. It was just the three of them, and Daryl doesn't want it any other way, except those times where he lets his mind wander to bringing another little child into their home.

Daryl considers it a damn honor that he's got to see Monroe grow up the past years, and he views him as his own, even though he and Paul are yet to have a conversation about that.

Daryl smiles as he sees Paul now making his way back to the car, a bag slung over his shoulder, and a sleeping four-year-old in his arms.

Daryl doesn't say anything as Paul places the bag on the back seat and then carefully places the boy into the car seat, they both sigh in relief when he doesn't wake up, his head lolling to the side slightly.

It only takes them twenty minutes to get back home from Maggie and Glenn's house, and unfortunately, as Paul is getting the boy out of the car, he does wake. He blinks up at Paul with his sleepy eyes identical to Paul's. He furrows his fine brows in confusion.

"Daddy? Where Auntie Maggie?" He asks softly, rubbing his eyes as he rests his head against Paul's shoulder while they wait for Daryl to grab his bag.

"Auntie Maggie wasn't feeling very well. So, me and Daryl came and picked you up while she got some rest." Paul answers him as the three of them begin making their way up the driveway to the house, Daryl pulling the keys from his pocket to unlock the front door and Paul stroking his son's hair as he noses at his temple.

Once inside, they both walk through the house to come to Monroe's room, and Paul flicks the light on when they enter, but he dims it down before stepping over to the bed. Daryl follows him and places his son's bag on the dresser and then crouching down beside them to turn on the night light, it sends little star patterns on the walls and roof.

Paul lowers the still half-asleep boy onto his bed, and he pulls the covers over his body to keep him warm, and he smiles softly as he watches him snuggle into them. Paul pets his hair back as Daryl hands the small boy his stuffed fox and then leans around Paul to kiss his forehead and whisper goodnight to him before walking to the doorway, propping himself against it to watch them.

"Are you feeling sick at all?" Paul asks Monroe softly, he places the back of his hand on his forehead, relieved when he doesn't find any heat.

The boy shakes his head and then yawns. "No," He murmurs, lazily blinking up at Paul.

"Okay, sweetheart. Well, if you feel sick at all during the night, you come and wake me up, alright?" He tells him, smiling when he nods and then puckers his lips. Paul chuckles and leans down to kiss him quickly before he stands back up, wincing at the ache in his knees. "Goodnight, Monroe. Say goodnight to Daryl."

"Goodnight, daddy. Goodnight, Daryl." He murmurs and rolls over slightly, watching Paul walk towards Daryl in the doorway. "Daddy?" He suddenly says a few moments later.

Paul turns around a little, feeling Daryl grasp his hand and play with his fingers. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" He asks.

Monroe looks at him for several moments before finally speaking, a little nervously. "When can I call Daryl 'daddy' too?"

The question takes Paul by surprise, and his lips part as he attempts to get words out. He feels Daryl's fingers freeze from where they had still been playing with Paul's.

"Oh, um." Paul starts, swallowing thickly and then glancing back at Daryl, the man looks nervous and is awkwardly chewing at his bottom lip, glancing at Paul for a moment before down at his feet. "Well, me and Daryl would need to talk about that. You get some sleep." He replies and then exits the room, closing the door behind him and glancing at Daryl. The man is already looking at him, his lip between his teeth and his cheeks red. "Let's get to bed."

After showering together in silence, but with no lack of affection as they washed each other as they usually do, the two of them climbed into bed. Paul sighs heavily and tucks his forearm behind his head, sighing heavily.

"Paul," Daryl finally says, his voice a little nervous as he rolls over to face Paul, placing one hand onto Paul's belly. "Look, we've needed to talk about this for a long time. He's your son; this is your decision. I'm fine with whatever one you come up with, I'm always gonna love him like he's my son too, but if having him call me 'dad,' is too much for you, that's okay."

Paul watches Daryl as he speaks, and when he realises the man's speech has come to an end, he scooches closer to him and carefully cups his cheek. "Daryl," He begins quietly, stroking his thumbs over his sharp cheekbones. "He is as much your son as he is mine, and him wanting to call you 'dad' and you seeing him as your son, makes me so unbelievably happy," Paul tells him, his own lips quirking in a smile when he sees Daryl's lips spread wide.

They share a warm, love-filled kiss before going to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Paul yawns heavily as he pours milk into the three bowls of cereal on the marble bench in front of him. Both Daryl and Monroe are still sleeping, but Paul woke up early and decided to do some quick cleaning and then get breakfast ready before he woke them.

After pouring three glasses of juice and placing the bowls and glasses onto the dining table, he makes his way to the stairs to go and wake up his son and fiancé.

Opening the door, Paul immediately smiles, Monroe is fast asleep, his face resting against his blue pillow and he looks so peaceful that Paul almost doesn't want to wake him up. His white duvet that has animals printed on it is pulled up to his chest, and he's grasping the stuffed fox Daryl had bought him a few weeks earlier tightly to his chest. His long brown hair is splayed against the pillow; he's only ever had trims and not an actual cut, always saying he wants to match with Paul. And he means it too, whatever way Paul has done his hair for the day is how he wants it, or if he wants a certain thing, he always wants Paul to as well. That's how Paul once ended up walking into work with his hair in two braids with pink ribbon in it.

His room is dimly lit between the cracks in his baby pink curtains. Paul also sighs at the room, clothes and toys are covering the floor, his bookshelf is all out of order, books falling over and certain ones missing from their places.

Deciding that they'll both clean up at some point today, he kneels beside the small bed and carefully threads his fingers into Monroe's hair. "Monroe, time to wake up." He says as he strokes his fingers along the boy's scalp.

It takes a few seconds, but Monroe slowly blinks his eyes open, rubbing them for a few moments before stretching his hands out to grab at Paul's shirt. "Good morning, daddy." He mumbles, yawning adorably as he sits up with Paul's help.

"Good morning," Paul replies, using his hands to adjust Monroe's oddly angled shirt. "Did you sleep well? Still not feeling sick at all?" Paul asks, still a little worried.

Monroe yawns again and leans forward to knock his forehead against Paul's. "Feel good." He mumbles.

Paul smiles and kisses his forehead before standing up. "Well that's good, isn't it? Now, I think you should go and wake daddy up." Paul says.

Monroe looks up at him confused for several long moments before his face contorts into a smile of realisation and he bolts up from the bed, already beginning to run out of his room and down the hall, yelling "Daddy!" as he does.

Paul laughs and follows the boy, his pace much slower. When he reaches his and Daryl's bedroom, he finds Monroe already on the bed, yelling "Daddy, wake up!" In Daryl's face and tapping against his chest and tugging at his hair.

Paul smiles wide when Daryl finally blinks himself awake, looking at Monroe confused and then looking around the room, meeting Paul's eyes after a moment. When Paul nods softly at him, Daryl's lips spread in a grin and he wraps his arms around Monroe and pulls him into a tight hug. Paul can't help himself from joining them.

  
Four months later, at their small wedding reception, Paul hands Daryl an envelope. With Monroe in his lap and their family watching on, Daryl opened the envelope and pulled out a set of adoption papers, papers that will legally have him recognised as Monroe's second father. Daryl grabs Paul's hand and pulls him close as he squeezes Monroe, crying freely for several moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved! Xx
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
